Hide & Seek in the Dark Castle
by WhySerious
Summary: Belle a décidée de jouer un tour à Rumplestiltskin, et ce dernier est prêt à lui courir après à travers tout le château pour le lui faire payer...


**N/A: Le Rating pourrait changer avec la 2ème partie de ma partenaire d'écriture, si vous êtes partant pour une suite biensûr ;)**

* * *

Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer Belle, chargée d'un plateau en argent où reposait un service à thé.

Rumplestiltskin filait à l'autre bout de la pièce, comme d'habitude, absorbé par la paille qu'il transformait lentement en or. Il paraissait tellement concentré sur sa roue que la jeune femme se demanda même s'il avait remarqué sa présence. Elle détestait ces jours où il l'ignorait, soit accaparé par des affaires qui « ne la concernait pas » ou simplement parce qu'il était de mauvaise humeur. Après tout, ils étaient les deux seuls occupants du Château alors, quand la seule personne avec qui elle pouvait parlé se mettait à l'ignorer, les journées devenaient terriblement longues.

Elle posa le plateau sur la table et remplit _sa_ tasse de thé, celle qu'elle avait ébréchée lors de son arrivée, avant de rajouter un soupçon de sucre comme il aimait le prendre.

« _Le thé est servi _» l'informa-t-elle, refusant de la lui apporter afin de le forcer à quitter son fichu rouet.

La roue arrêta de grincer et il se retourna lentement sur son tabouret, alternant son regard entre le plateau et la brunette. Cette dernière croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en haussant un sourcil, répondant ainsi à sa demande implicite. _Si tu veux ton thé, il va falloir te lever..._

Après un froncement de sourcils, il finit par se lever, son pantalon en cuir couinant dans le mouvement, et s'avança vers le coin de la table où elle l'attendait. Une fois devant le plateau, le sorcier prit mécaniquement la cuillère dans le pot de sucre mais Belle l'interrompit avant qu'il n'en fasse quoi que ce soit.

« _Je l'ai déjà sucré. Une demi-cuillère à café, mmh ? _» sourit-elle.

Il la dévisagea un bref instant, surpris, avant de reprendre un air grincheux et grommeler quelque chose d'inaudible.

« _Ne dites surtout pas merci, ça pourrait nuire à votre réputation »_ marmotta la brunette, les bras toujours sévèrement croisés contre sa poitrine.

« _Je ne suis pas d'hum__eur pour les amabilités, chérie_ » railla-t-il avec sa voix si étrange, avant de porter la tasse à ses lèvres et lui tourner le dos pour aller regarder le paysage enneigé à travers la fenêtre.

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de lui répondre ce qu'elle pensait de ses amabilités et lui tourna elle aussi le dos, rageusement. Elle détestait vraiment lorsqu'il était de mauvaise humeur.

Le regard de Belle se posa alors sur le rouet, le seul objet qu'il semblait toujours traiter avec patience et respect, et se surprit à éprouver une certaine jalousie à son encontre. Ridicule.

Ou peut-être pas...

**OoOoO**

La jeune femme jeta un regard vers Rumplestiltskin, vérifiant qu'il lui tournait toujours le dos. Alors, elle se dirigea discrètement vers le précieux outil, une lueur malicieuse éclairant ses prunelles.

Lorsque le Ténébreux quitta finalement sa position stratégique près de la fenêtre, sa tasse à moitié vide, il ne trouva pas Belle en train de siroter son thé, comme il s'y attendait. Il scanna la pièce de ses yeux reptiliens, mais non, elle était bien vide. La brunette l'avait laissé seul, sans même emporter son plateau avec elle.

Peut-être aurait-il dû faire un effort et être plus gentil aujourd'hui, il savait que son impassibilité avait tendance à l'irriter parfois…

Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Ce n'était que la gouvernante, qu'en avait-il à faire qu'elle soit en colère contre lui ou non ? Le reste du monde le détestait et il en était tout aussi content, alors peu importait les humeurs de sa domestique.

Il balaya ses réflexions d'un geste de la main et décida de retourner filer, une image de Belle arpentant les couloirs du Dark Castle en grommelant contre lui hantant néanmoins un coin de son esprit.

Ce n'est qu'en s'asseyant devant son rouet qu'il remarqua l'absence de son tabouret mais, entraîné par l'élan, il ne fût pas suffisamment rapide pour se rattraper et il tomba ridiculement sur le sol.

C'est alors qu'il entendit un rire jaillir de l'autre côté de la pièce. _Son_ rire. Lorsqu'il braqua son attention vers l'entrée de la grande salle, il eût juste le temps d'apercevoir les pans d'une robe bleue voleter dans le vide avant d'entendre des talons claquer précipitamment dans le couloir accompagnés d'un rire qui semblait ne plus vouloir s'arrêter.

Rumplestiltskin fixa, abasourdi, l'endroit où il l'avait vue disparaître quelques secondes plus tôt.

Sa gouvernante était diabolique.

« _BELLE !_ » hurla-t-il, suffisamment fort pour que cela résonne au moins jusqu'au 2ème étage.

Il se releva lentement, un sourire de prédateur étirant ses lèvres à travers les mèches de cheveux qui étaient retombées devant son visage.

« _Voilà une partie de chasse qui va s'avérer forte intéressante…_ »

**OoO**

Le sorcier marchait d'un pas vif à travers les longs couloirs du Château, sans courir cependant – il était le Ténébreux tout de même – et scrutait le moindre recoin où sa voleuse de servante aurait pu se dissimuler. Rideaux, armoires, colonnes, piédestaux… Il faudrait qu'il pense à se débarrasser de toutes ces choses si cette fille continuait à lui jouer des tours.

Alors qu'il songeait à différentes punitions plus charmantes les unes que les autres, comme un séjour sans chaussures dans le vieux donjon infesté de rats afin que les bestioles lui grignotent les orteils, il arriva à un croisement. Trois directions s'offraient à lui et aucuns indices sur celle que la jeune femme aurait pu prendre.

« _Mmh…_ » rumina-t-il, avant qu'une idée ne lui traverse l'esprit. « _Belle, ma douce_, » dit-il d'une voix anormalement forte pour quelqu'un qui ne criait pas, « _si vous continuez à vous cacher, vous n'aurez pas de dessert ce soir…_ »

Un rire résonna soudainement à sa droite, suivit d'un hoquet de surprise et d'une porte qui claque. Rumple sourit vicieusement en suivant la direction qu'elle venait de trahir.

La bibliothèque, il aurait dû s'en douter. Il n'y avait pas d'endroits plus sûrs pour elle que l'immense librairie et elle s'y réfugiait à chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Il lui arrivait même de s'y endormir parfois – sauf qu'il n'était pas censé être au courant, tout comme elle n'était pas censé savoir qu'il la portait personnellement jusque dans son lit quand ces rares fois arrivaient… Cela allait être un enfer de la retrouver là-dedans !

Lorsqu'il pénétra à son tour dans la salle, les environs étaient déjà déserts et silencieux, ce qui indiquait que sa fuyarde avait déjà trouvé un endroit où se dissimuler. Elle n'allait vraiment pas lui faciliter la tâche…

Quand le soleil montait suffisamment haut dans le ciel pour surpasser la chaîne de montagnes qui entourait le Dark Castle, la large baie vitrée sur le mur droit suffisait pour éclairer l'ensemble de la bibliothèque, aussi immense soit elle, et il y était agréable de lire sur la table près de la fenêtre avec les rayons du soleil qui vous réchauffait la peau. Lui, n'avait jamais vraiment prit le temps d'essayer, mais en regardant Belle se blottir dans leur chaleur, ses mains douces et crémeuses tournant délicatement les pages d'un nouveau livre avec des yeux bleus pétillants de curiosité, cela avait l'air... bien.

Mais aujourd'hui il n'y avait pas de soleil, le tapis de nuages qui couvrait le ciel était bien trop épais pour que le moindre rayon de lumière ne puisse passer, rendant ainsi la pièce obscure et froide.

D'instinct, il se dirigea vers la gauche, le coin le plus sombre de la salle. Lorsque quelqu'un cherche à se cacher, ce n'est sûrement pas en pleine lumière, n'est-ce pas ? Faisant attention à ne pas faire le moindre bruit, son pantalon en cuir devenant soudainement silencieux, il avança sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la première rangée d'étagères de la section « Aventure ».

Il fit glisser son regard à travers les rayonnages couverts de bouquins, examinant chaque recoins qu'il pouvait apercevoir de l'autre côté. Il progressa à pas lents le long de la rangée, aucuns bruits ne trahissant sa présence à lui ni à elle.

Ce n'est qu'en arrivant près du mur qu'il aperçue une forme irrégulière de l'autre côté de l'étagère. Il se pencha un peu plus près des livres afin d'avoir une meilleure vue et d'être en mesure de l'identifier.

Plaquée contre la colonne en pierre qui séparait deux étagères entre elles, dans sa robe du même bleu que les murs de la bibliothèque, Belle essayait tant bien que mal de se fondre parmi les romans qui l'entouraient.

Rumple sourit. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller bien loin.

Ses joues étaient plus roses que d'ordinaire et sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme plus rapide que la normal, conséquences de sa récente course à travers les couloirs sans doutes et, maintenant qu'il y faisait attention, il pouvait nettement percevoir les bruits de sa respiration irrégulière. Inspiration… sa poitrine qui se soulève… Expiration… elle se relâche… Inspiration… Son pendentif montant et descendant sur le même rythme hypnotique.

Au bout de quelques instants, il finit par réaliser qu'il s'était laissé aller à la fixer un peu trop longtemps et, en reportant son attention sur le tabouret qu'elle serrait précieusement contre son abdomen, le but premier de sa présence lui revint en mémoire.

« _Enfin je vous trouve, petite voleuse…_ » dit-il de sa voix la plus étrange en pointant un doigt accusateur vers elle.

La jeune femme sursauta en laissant échapper un hoquet de surprise. Quand elle finit par trouver le visage de son maître entre deux rangées de bouquins, un sourire étira un coté de ses lèvres.

« _Vous en avez mis du temps, pour l'homme sensé être le plus puissant du Royaume…_ »

« _Je ne suis pas un homme, ma chère_ » répondit-il en imitant son sourire.

« _Et bien, si vous étiez une créature plus puissante qu'un homme, ne m'auriez-vous pas rattrapé plus vite dans ce cas ?_ » rétorqua-t-elle victorieusement.

« _Ou peut-être que ma gouvernante connaît simplement mon propre Château mi__eux que moi, mmh ? »_

_« C'est une hypothèse tout à fait valable, » rit-elle doucement, « Faute de pouvoir découvrir le monde, je peux au moins partir à la découverte du célèbre château du Ténébreux, ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait un large choix d'activités pour s'occuper ici… »_

« _Dois-je comprendre que ma petite Belle s'ennuierait dans ma vaste demeure ?_ »

_« Peut-être…_ »

« _Et elle aurait trouvée cela divertissant de jouer un tour à son maître, mmh ?_ » demanda-t-il en adoptant un regard menaçant, sans pour toutefois refreiner un sourire malicieux de se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

« _Peut-être bien… Il est vrai que de vous voir tomber était assez amusant…_ » Elle rit de nouveau, se remémorant la scène sans aucuns doutes – Ciel ! Cette femme n'avait vraiment peur de rien ! «_ Mais peut-être voulait-elle aussi attirer votre attention » _rajouta-t-elle.

Le sorcier ne put dissimuler à temps l'expression de surprise qui se dessina sur son visage.

_« Oh, vraiment ?_ »

Elle confirma d'un vif hochement de tête.

« _Je __suis sensée resté ici pour toujours, n'est-ce pas ?_ »

_« C'est exact, ma chère_ » répondit-il sur un ton joueur, bien qu'il redoutait intérieurement qu'elle ne veuille essayer de changer le marché qu'ils avaient conclus. Il espérait sincèrement qu'elle ne soit pas aussi idiote que tous les autres.

« _Alors vous devriez plutôt vous habituer à ma présence, au lieu de m'éviter._ » déclara-t-elle. «_ Je suis peut être coincée ici, mais vous êtes aussi coincé avec moi, et je n'ai pas l'attention de passer le reste__ de ma vie à ne parler qu'aux objets de ce château… aussi nombreux soient-ils…_ » finit-elle par marmonner.

Encore une fois, la réaction de la brunette prit Rumplestiltskin de court. Elle avait pris le risque de le piéger simplement pour qu'il lui accorde son attention ? Elle voulait passer du temps en sa compagnie ? Personne ne voulait passer du temps avec lui, c'était même la plus grande peur de la majorité du royaume en réalité, et c'était en partie pour cela qu'il l'avait laissé tranquille d'ailleurs. Il avait toujours pensé que les gens préféreraient rester seuls plutôt qu'être dans la même pièce que lui, mais pas Belle, non. Belle était différente, et il commençait peu à peu à le réaliser.

«_ Je ne sais pas,_ » finit-il par dire au bout d'un moment, « _J__e ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir rivaliser avec les chandeliers, ils sont plutôt bavards à ce qu'on dit _» glissa-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

Cela arracha un nouveau rire à la jeune femme et il se redressa derrière son côté de l'étagère, un bref sentiment de fierté en lui.

« _Si vous saviez ce qu'ils racontent à votre sujet.._ » répondit-elle avec un air conspirateur.

_« Impossible de trouver des objets loyaux de nos jours_ » balaya-t-il d'un geste de la main, faussement vexé.

« _A vrai dire, la vaisselle __parle de vous en termes plutôt élogieux_ » le rassura-t-elle. Elle répondait avec un tel naturel que Rumple se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas réellement animé les objets du Dark Castle et qu'il avait oublié de les désenchanter. Il s'en serait rendu compte, non ?

« _Ah ! Bien,_ » s'exclama-t-il, « _dans ce cas, vous la laverez avec un soin particulier ce soir après le dîner._ »

Un de ses rires les plus malicieux, et vrai, s'échappa de sa bouche tandis que celle de Belle s'ouvrait d'indignation.

« _Vous sav__ez, ma chère, il y a des moyens beaucoup plus simples d'attirer l'attention d'un homme_ » dit-il en désignant le tabouret du regard, toujours étroitement tenue par la brunette.

Malgré la distance et l'obscurité, il était sûr qu'elle venait de rougir.

« _Pe__ut-être, mais cela aurait été beaucoup moins drôle._ » Elle s'appuya un peu plus contre la colonne derrière elle. « _Et je croyais que vous n'étiez pas un homme ?_ »

Touché.

« _C'est exact._ » répondit-il.

Le Ténébreux s'approcha de nouveau de l'étagère et planta son regard dans celui de Belle, toute trace de plaisanterie ayant quitté son visage.

« _Si je n'étais qu'un__ homme, je ne pourrais pas faire ça !_ » dit-il avant de claquer des doigts et de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée violette.

Il réapparut de l'autre côté du rayonnage, prêt à attraper sa gouvernante, un sourire triomphant étirant déjà ses lèvres. Mais quand ses bras se refermèrent sur du vide, l'allée où aurait dû normalement se trouver Belle étant déserte, son sourire se mua en une expression de totale incompréhension.

Alors que Rumplestiltskin se demandait s'il était possible que cette jeune princesse sache utiliser la magie sans qu'il n'eût été au courant, ce qui était presque impossible, une tornade bleue passa précipitamment dans le couloir central, au bout de l'allée dans laquelle il se trouvait actuellement, en rigolant.

« _Comment… ?_ » balbutia-t-il en tournant sur lui-même, essayant de trouver par où elle s'était échappée sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

C'est en examinant l'endroit où elle s'était tenue juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse qu'il trouva. Elle avait réussi à se faufiler entre la colonne et le meuble, rejoignant ainsi l'allée juste derrière. Pas de fumée la prochaine fois, nota-il mentalement, trop lent et prévisible.

Il entendit l'écho d'un rire provenant du couloir et il se remit à la poursuite de la jeune femme, sans hésiter à courir cette fois. Il aurait pu se téléporter à nouveau, bien sûr, mais comme elle l'avait dit un peu plus tôt, cela serait beaucoup moins drôle. Ça aurait été tout aussi satisfaisant, mais il n'était pas pressé de mettre un terme au rire mélodieux qui résonnait joyeusement à travers le château.

Il n'y avait jamais eu de joie au Dark Castle. Il n'y en avait jamais eu… jusqu'à l'arrivée de Belle.

Après quelques minutes de courses, la brunette finit par apparaître dans son champ de vision, courant à plusieurs mètres devant lui. N'entendant pas ses talons claquer contre les dalles de marbre comme tout à l'heure, il remarqua alors qu'elle était pieds nus. Elle avait dû réaliser que ses chaussures étaient davantage un inconvénient qu'autre chose en ce moment, et les avaient abandonnées quelque part en chemin.

Cette vision d'elle, échevelée et nue pieds, réveilla une étrange lueur de désir au fond de lui. Perturbé par cette réalisation, il la chassa vite de son esprit et se reconcentra sur son objectif premier.

Alors qu'elle semblait continuer en ligne droite, Rumple tourna brusquement dans le couloir à sa gauche. Peut-être que Belle connaissait bien le château, mais lui y vivait depuis près de 200ans. Avec un sourire de prédateur sur son visage reptilien, il se mit à courir plus vite.

Ressentant une soudaine impression de solitude, Belle risqua un coup d'œil derrière elle.

Personne.

Elle aurait pourtant juré que Rumplestiltskin courait derrière elle quelques instants plus tôt. Elle ralentit sa course, suspicieuse. Il n'aurait jamais abandonné, non, il devait manigancer quelque chose… Avait-il utilisé la magie ? Allait-il apparaître à côté d'elle par surprise ? Ou s'était-il caché quelque part pour lui donner un faux sentiment de sécurité ?

Elle se demanda un instant si elle devait continuer à s'enfuir ou rester ici et se cacher derrière un de ces nombreux piédestaux ? Inquiète de le voir surgir à tout moment derrière elle, la brunette se mit à marcher à reculons afin de surveiller ses arrières.

« _Non,_ » pensa-t-elle, _« il faut que j'atteigne la…_ »

Elle n'eût pas le temps de finir sa pensée car son dos venait de heurter quelque chose. Un quelque chose qui avait laissé échapper un léger ''_hurmph_ !'' pendant la collision.

Belle força les battements de son cœur à se calmer et prit l'air le plus innocent qu'elle possédait avant de se retourner et de faire face à son bourreau. Elle n'eût cependant pas le temps de faire fonctionner son charme car, à peine avait-elle fait demi-tour qu'elle se retrouva fermement poussée vers le mur le plus proche et plaquée contre celui-ci, se retrouvant emprisonnée entre le marbre et le corps, soudain imposant, du Ténébreux.

Les deux mains appuyées contre le mur, de chaque côté du visage de la jeune femme, Rumple rapprocha lentement le sien, un sourire victorieux au coin des lèvres.

_« Cette fois, vous ne m'échapperez pas, vile criminelle ! »_

_«__ Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ? » _murmura-t-elle, à la fois effrayée et hypnotisée par la soudaine proximité du sorcier.

Oh… Il y a tellement de choses qu'il souhaiterait lui faire, là, maintenant. S'approcher aussi près de Belle n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Il sentait son souffle lui caresser le visage, une légère odeur de thé s'échappait encore de sa bouche et Rumplestiltskin luttait contre l'envie de venir la goûter à même ses lèvres.

Il se rappela qu'elle lui avait posée une question, et il quitta la contemplation de ses parfaites petites lèvres rouges pour se perdre dans ses obsédantes prunelles bleues à la place.

« _Vous êtes la mieux placée pour savoir que je peux être très imaginatif quand il s'agit de torture, ma chère_ » souffla-t-il tout près de son oreille, sa voix plus grave et plus sérieuse que d'habitude. Il remarqua avec un malin plaisir le frisson qui parcouru le corps de la jeune femme.

Il reprit sa position initiale afin de pouvoir voir son expression à nouveau.

« _Cependant, je __n'arrive toujours pas à me fixer sur votre sentence…_ » dit-il en promenant son regard sur le visage de sa victime.

« _Allez-vous m'écorcher vive, comme vous l'avez fait pour ce pauvre voleur ? _» demanda-t-elle innocemment, comme si elle savait déjà qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal. Et c'était vrai, jamais il n'avait pu se résoudre à lui en faire, même quand elle avait dépassées les limites et qu'un autre à sa place aurait trouvé la mort, et jamais il ne pourrait lui en faire. Même lui ne pouvait torturer un ange.

« _Oh non, mon cœur, votre peau est bien trop précieuse pour être arrachée ! » _s'exclama-t-il sans vraiment réfléchir. Il prit conscience de la proportion du compliment en voyant l'expression de surprise et de malice apparaître sur le visage de sa gouvernante. « _Et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de partir à la recherche d'une autre femme de ménage, le bon personnel se fait rare…_ » rajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

« _Je suis un bon personnel alors ?_ » s'enquit-elle en souriant diaboliquement.

Oh elle devenait vraiment bonne à ce jeu-là…

« _Disons que vous vous améliorez._ » lui accorda-t-il en grimaçant. « _Cela fait un moment que vous n'avez rien fait tomber, nous pouvons considérer ça comme un réel progrès !_ » se moqua-t-il.

«_ Disons plutôt que cela f__ait un moment que vous ne m'avez pas __vu__ faire tomber quelque chose, _» répondit la brunette en haussant les sourcils, « _nuance, cher Rumplestiltskin_ ». Elle referma fièrement les bras autour du tabouret, toujours maintenu contre sa poitrine.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il récupère ce tabouret. Et qu'il fasse un inventaire de sa collection, car si ce qu'elle insinuait était vrai, certains de ses précieux objets devraient avoir mystérieusement disparues.

Le sorcier rapprocha de nouveau son visage près de celui de Belle, son regard planté dans le sien.

« _Chercheriez-vous à me provoquer, ma chère ?_ » demanda-t-il. Parce que c'était clairement ce qu'elle faisait, n'est-ce pas ? Il pouvait le reconnaître grâce à ses longues heures d'entraînement avec Régina, mais là c'était différent. Alors qu'avec la reine tout n'étais que mépris et menace, les piques échangées avec Belle étaient innocentes, amusantes et pourtant, tout aussi stimulantes.

« _Bien sûr que non_ » répondit-elle, un peu trop innocemment pour être vrai. « _Jamais je ne…_ » Elle s'interrompit soudainement, son regard attiré par quelque chose au plafond, derrière Rumplestilstkin. « _Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!_ » s'exclama-t-elle.

Le Ténébreux tourna vivement la tête vers la source de la perturbation, scrutant le moindre recoin du mur derrière lui. Il arrivait que certaines créatures trouvent leur chemin au sein du château de temps en temps, ou que Régina lui envoie certains cadeaux. Parfois une combinaison des deux.

Après quelques minutes sans rien apercevoir, il se retourna vers Belle pour lui demander ce qu'elle avait vu et tomba sur un espace vide à la place.

Ce diabolique petit bout de femme lui avait littéralement glissé entre les bras.

« _Je vous préviens, chérie, la prochaine fois que je vous__ attrape sera la dernière !_ » hurla-t-il en entendant la porte de la cuisine se refermer brusquement.

Elle courrait certainement moins vite avec un boulet attaché à la cheville…

**OoOoO**

Lorsque Rumple entra dans la grande cuisine, une pièce dans laquelle il ne mettait quasiment jamais les pieds, Belle l'attendait fièrement derrière la table au centre de la pièce sur laquelle étaient éparpillés des sacs de farine et de blés grands ouverts, des pots contenants d'étranges substances colorées et où divers aliments avaient laissés différentes traces sur le bois.

Mais qu'avait-elle fait à cette pièce ?

Il regarda le chantier autour de lui avec des yeux écarquillés pendant un instant avant de refixer son regard sur la princesse, qui semblait maintenant embarrassée.

« _Mais qu'avez-vous bien pu fabriquer là-dedans ?!_ » demanda-t-il, totalement perplexe.

« _Eh bien, de la pâtisserie,_ » répondit-elle timidement, _« enfin, j'ai essayée mais ça n'a pas très bien marché…_ »

« _Pourquoi…_ » Le sorcier secoua la tête. « _Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?_ »

« _Parce que j'en avais envie_ », dit-elle sur un ton évident.

« _Mais vous savez que chaque repas apparaît sur la table tous les jours, vous n'avez pas besoin de cuisiner… ni de saccager ma cuisine._ » rajouta-t-il en lançant un regard perplexe autour de lui.

« _Est-ce que je vous demande pourquoi vous continuez de filer de la paille en or alors que vous en possédez déjà plus que vous ne pourriez en dépenser, mmh ?_ »

« _Et bien oui, en effet, vous me l'avez déjà demandé, ma ch__ère._ »

La jeune femme grommela quelque chose d'inaudible et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. C'est à cet instant que le sorcier remarqua que quelque chose manquait.

« _Où est passé mon tabouret ?_ » demanda-t-il en pointant un doigt accusateur vers la brunette.

« _Quelque part en sécurité_ » sourit-elle mystérieusement.

Il commença à contourner la table, lentement, un air de prédateur sur le visage. Belle ne le quittait pas des yeux et reculait d'un pas à chaque fois que Rumplestiltskin en avançait d'un, prête à se mettre à courir à tout moment.

« _Donc vous n'avez plus aucune arme pour vous protéger…_ » constata-t-il, savourant déjà sa victoire.

Un pas en avant.

« _Je n'en ai pas eu besoin jusqu'à présent,_ » rétorqua-t-elle, toujours aussi provocatrice.

Un pas en arrière.

« _Vous m'avez l'air bien trop confiante…_ » se méfia-t-il soudain. « _Avez-vous concocté un nouveau plan d'évasion ? Ou peut-être cachez vous des armes sur vous ? Mmh ?_ »

Un pas en avant.

« _Et où pourrais-je donc en cacher ?_ » rit elle en écartant ses bras nus.

Un pas en arrière.

« _Voyons… Une dague dans votre chevelure ?_ » Il avança d'un nouveau pas. «_ Une épée sous votre jupon peut-être ? _» questionna-t-il en avançant de nouveau.

Cette fois-ci, la princesse ne bougea pas et se contenta de rire en s'appuyant sur la table.

« _Vous êtes vraiment ridicule ! Comment pourrais-je courir avec un objet aussi lourd accroché à ma jambe ?!_ »

« _Donc vous savez à quel point cette arme est lourde, c'est loin de vous innocenter, chérie_. » l'accusa-t-il en avançant de nouveau.

Encore une fois, elle le laissa se rapprocher en ne reculant pas, se contentant de lever les yeux au ciel et enrouler un des fils qui dépassait d'un des sacs ouverts sur la table autour de son doigt.

« _Il m'est arri__vé d'emprunter l'épée de Gaston quand il ne faisait pas attention,_ » avoua-t-elle en focalisant son regard sur le fil qui entourait son index, un sourire nostalgique étira ses lèvres. _« il n'a jamais rien remarqué_ ».

Se retenant de commenter que son ex fiancé était un pure idiot, Rumplestiltskin opta plutôt pour se rapprocher encore d'un pas ou deux.

«_ Et pourquoi une innocente princesse telle que vous voudrait jouer avec des armes d'hommes ? _» demanda-t-il, bien qu'il savait que la nature incroyablement curieuse de sa gouvernante n'y était pas pour rien.

« _Et vous dites que je poses beaucoup trop de questions…_ » dit-elle malicieusement.

Elle soupira et regarda vers un coin de la pièce, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose parmi ses nombreux souvenirs.

« _Je lisais tous ces romans d'aventures, vous savez ?_ » commença-t-elle. «_ Il y avait ces princes qui se battaient en duel pour la femme qu'ils aimait, ces chevaliers qui combattaient des dragons afin de sauver la princesse emprisonnée en haut__ d'une tour… Je regardais les soldats de mon père s'entraîner dehors, manier l'épée avec une telle facilité, comme si c'était la chose la plus simple au monde, puis je tournais la tête vers les femmes assises à côté de moi, qui piquaient et cousaient sans __même avoir besoin de regarder ce qu'elles faisaient… Et je me suis alors demandé ce que cela ferait si nous échangions les rôles ? Et si les femmes s'entraînaient à l'épée et que les hommes se mettaient au tissage ? _»

Captivé par ce qu'elle disait, Rumple se rappela vaguement qu'il devait avancer et c'est ce qu'il fit, les yeux fixés sur son visage.

Belle ne sembla pas le remarquer cependant, perdue dans ses pensées et ses souvenirs.

« _Pourquoi est-ce que les femmes ne pourraient pas faire des activités__ d'hommes ? Si elles pouvaient elles aussi s'entraîner au combat, elles n'auraient plus besoin de princes ou de chevaliers pour venir les sauver ? Peut-être même qu'elles pourraient être celles qui les sauveraient ? » _Elle baissa la tête et se mit à contempler la table, sans vraiment la voir cependant.

« _Ces femmes existent, ma chère,_ » l'informa-t-il. « _Certaines manient même mieux l'épée que la plupart__ des hommes, seulement ces derniers n'aiment pas__ en parler._ »

La jeune femme leva des yeux écarquillés vers lui, un vrai sourire illuminant son visage.

« _Est-ce vrai ?_ »

Le sorcier acquiesça. « _J'en ai rencontrée quelques-unes, les valkyries sont sans aucuns doutes les plus redoutables… Bien heureux qu'elles ne vivent pas dans notre monde celles-là…_ » finit-il par marmonner pour lui-même.

« _Ouah… »_ souffla-t-elle, impressionnée par le fait que de telles femmes existent. _« Je crains de ne jamais être l'une d'elles malheureusement, la première fois que j'ai essayé de me servir de l'épée de Gaston, c'est à pein__e si j'ai été capable de la soulever… »_ avoua-t-elle tristement.

Rumplestiltskin s'approcha doucement, laissant sa main glisser sur la table.

_« Je ne vous aurais pas imaginé vous décourager aussi facilement, Belle._ » dit-il, comme un professeur l'aurait dit à son élève, ce qui la fit sourire.

« _J'ai aussi cassée une chaise ce jour-là, et je n'ai jamais pu remettre la robe que je portais… J'ai dû dire à ma gouvernante que j'avais trébuchée dans l'escalier_ » ajouta-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

La brunette sursauta en entendant le rire de Rumple aussi près d'elle, un rire grave et agréable. Elle fût de nouveau surprise lorsqu'elle releva la tête vers lui et le trouva à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle.

« _Et vous ne vous êtes pas vraiment __découragée, n'est-ce pas ?_ » murmura-t-il.

« _Bien sûr que non_ » dit-elle en souriant malicieusement.

« _Alors heureusement pour moi que vous n'avez pas d'objets tranchants entre les mains en ce moment…_ » murmura-t-il avec un air menaçant.

Elle se pencha alors vers lui, leurs nez se frôlant presque.

« _Vous savez, »_ chuchota la princesse, comme si elle était sur le point de lui révéler un secret, _« j'ai aussi appris à me servir des armes que nous, les femmes, avons à notre disposition…_ »

Elle se recula alors, et il eût à peine le temps de s'interroger sur le sens de ce qu'elle venait de dire qu'une poudre blanche lui fût projetée au visage, le rendant momentanément aveugle.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Rumplestiltskin ne réalise ce qui venait de se passer. Il essaya de faire abstraction des gloussements de Belle qui provenaient de quelque part à l'autre bout de la cuisine, et fit glisser un doigt le long de sa joue, qui devint blanc à son tour, et le porta à sa bouche.

De la farine. Elle lui avait lancée de la farine à la figure.

Ce n'était pas un hasard si elle avait arrêtée de le fuir au moment où elle avait atteint le sac posé sur le bord de la table, et cette histoire qui avait servi de parfaite distraction… Elle était là depuis bien trop longtemps, ce petit bout de femme devenait vraiment trop maline pour son bien... et pour son mal à lui.

« _Vous n'avez pas osez faire ça ?_ » finit-il par demander calmement, les bras toujours le long du corps et le visage entièrement blanc.

« _Il semble__ bien que si_ » répondit-elle fièrement.

« _Mmh…_ » fit-il en se tournant vers elle, et il l'entendit réprimer un rire en découvrant sa face enfarinée. « _C'est donc la guerre que vous cherchez, ma chère ?_ » Il tendit le bras vers la table, sans quitter Belle du regard, et piocha dans le sac de farine. «_ Vous allez l'avoir, mais à partir de maintenant, on joue avec mes règles du jeu. _»

Et sur ce, il disparut.

Aucune fumée, aucun _po__uf !__, _il s'était éclipsé aussi rapidement et silencieusement qu'un battement de cils.

Belle tourna nerveusement sur elle-même, s'attendant à être attaquée de tous côtés. C'était terriblement angoissant de savoir la menace proche et imminente, mais d'ignorer d'où elle allait surgir.

« _Tricheur !_ » dit-elle au vide.

« _Pas tricheur, ma chère,_ » dit une voix derrière la jeune femme.

Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine et, par réflexe, se retourna brusquement vers son interlocuteur. Elle se retrouva alors face à une main à quelques centimètres de son nez, paume vers le ciel, avec un tas de farine disposé en son centre, un Rumplestiltskin souriant derrière.

« _Joueur !_ » conclu-t-il avant de souffler sur sa main et ainsi vaporiser le visage de sa gouvernante d'un nuage blanc.

Comme lui un peu plus tôt, elle resta immobile pendant quelques secondes, ses bras tendus et sa bouche formant un ''O'' de choc. Le blanc tranchait moins sur sa peau que sur celle verdâtre du sorcier, mais cela n'en était pas moins comique. Elle en avait aussi dans les cheveux et sur le haut de sa robe, un peu s'en était même faufilé à travers son décolleté – pas qu'il y ait particulièrement prêté attention, bien sûr – et cela amusait Rumple d'imaginer sa réaction lorsqu'elle le découvrirait.

La surprise passée, la brunette braqua un regard noir vers lui, et quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la peur se format quelque part dans l'esprit du Ténébreux.

Sans le quitter des yeux, elle avança vers la table et plongea sa main dans un bol remplit d'une sorte de gélatine orange. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce tandis qu'elle faisait un pas vers lui et plaquait cette même main sur son visage, puis étala presque tendrement la substance – qu'il identifia comme de la confiture – par-dessus la farine qui recouvrait déjà sa peau reptilienne.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait fermé les yeux lorsque Belle avait posé la main sur son visage, et il les rouvrit quand il ne la sentit plus sur sa joue. Elle était là, en face de lui, enfarinée et souriante, contemplant son œuvre avec un malin plaisir.

A son tour, Rumple plongea sa main dans un des bols posés sur la table et écrasa une bonne poignée de gelée rosâtre sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Il y eût un bref moment de silence, pendant lequel le drôle de duo se dévisagea l'un l'autre, puis Belle porta son index recouvert de confiture orange, qu'elle avait aussi laissé glisser sur la tempe et la joue de Rumplestiltskin il y a peine deux minutes, à sa bouche.

« _Mmh…_ » soupira-t-elle de plaisir, sous les yeux écarquillés du sorcier. « _Abricot__… ç__a vous va bien._ » rajouta-t-elle avec une lueur indescriptible éclairant ses prunelles.

Son corps prit alors le dessus sur son cerveau, et il fût incapable de se contrôler à temps. Rumple combla l'espace qui les séparait, saisit le visage de la brunette entre ses deux mains et, ralentissant au dernier moment en s'approchant de la bouche de Belle, lécha lentement la tâche de confiture à la commissure de ses lèvres.

« _Mmh…_ _Fraise _» murmura-t-il.

Et c'était définitivement la meilleure chose qu'il n'ait jamais goûté.

**Tbc ?**

* * *

_**Les reviews sont aussi appréciées que les bébés pandas ;)**_


End file.
